


Too Late

by TheatreThings



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: After Promise, Angst, Forgiveness, If you get the last sentence then...it’s sad, Jason/Ivy (mentioned), Jason/Peter (mentioned), Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreThings/pseuds/TheatreThings
Summary: A little AU thing of Peter and Jason talking a little while after Promise





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quickly as a drabble just for me to see but it made me sad so here it is even tho I was too lazy to proofread

The two stood on the now empty stage. They waited for something to happen, for someone to say something, for god knows how long. 

“Peter,” Jason breaks the uncomfortable silence, “I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head, “Why didn’t you...I mean I asked and you said no…” Everything feels so weird. He’s mad, and he knows that’s fine. And he wants to yell at Jason for what he did. He wants to tell him how much he’s hurt him. All the damage he’s done. But he can’t do that to him. Not after everyone finding out, well, everything.

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t wanna hurt you.”

“So you thought it’d be better to lie to me then have sex with me?” Peter keeps his focus anywhere except on Jason.

“I just- I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m probably still not,” he attempts to grab his hand before being brushed off, “but I love you.”

He gives a bitter laugh, “I waited about five years to hear you say that and you finally did and...it means nothing.”

“It’s not like I cheated on you,” Jason starts to get aggressive.

“Really? What about when you ‘crashed at Ivy’s’?” Peter meets his attitude.

“We only kissed; we didn’t sleep together til before we left for spring break.” The words slip out before he gets a chance to think them over.

“So you cheated on me then fucked her right after we broke up,” he does everything he can to seem strong and keep from crying, “good to know how much I actually mean to you.”

“Peter. You mean everything to me and that terrifies me. Fuck, okay, I slept with her. I did. And it was to try to make myself not feel anything towards you. I wanted to make myself normal! And...god dammit it clearly didn’t work cause here I am just wanting to fix everything somehow so I can kiss you again and...I ruined my own life.” By the end of everything he’s sobbing so hard he physically can’t speak anymore.

Peter stays silent for a long time, thinking over everything he just found out. Watching the boy he still loves sob, and not being able to bring himself to help. “I can’t be your boyfriend, Jase. Not now at least; I don’t know if I can actually trust you, I probably should. I’m probably a dick for not forgiving you easily since all you did could just be...I don’t know. A product of the circumstances? I just can’t give you my heart again. But I can be here as a friend. I can still help you get through this.”

“Thanks,” he pulls himself together enough to speak, “I should go talk to Lucas too. He uh...seemed worried earlier.”


End file.
